Seti Poor Little Dead Boy
by rstorey1
Summary: Poor Seti. Seti: he is the epitime of misery. You'll like this. Originally conceived as an alternative to another story, but has taken a life of its own. Pls Read. This IS a worthy story. Seti says, "If the good won't help me, maybe the evil will help me.
1. Default Chapter

**SETI, Chapter ONE**

**Author's Note: **

**IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT: _this version has taken a life of its own and has grown from a mere replacement chapter into its own fiction._ Although originally intended as an alternate story, I believe that the following is readable and it stands of its own accord. **

**As is my style, more is revealed as the reader continues on. I urge you to continue past Chapter One as it merely establishes the story, and the character "Seti". It gets really good in Chapter Two. As always, I am enthusiastic for your review. **

**- Mistress Gina. **

Chap 1, Seti -

Setting, Prismah, Indigo's Apartment -

Late Afternoon -

Holding onto Indigo's arm, Seti rested his head against his shoulder. His eyes seemed to smile with contentedness.

After a few minutes, Indigo began to move away. Increasing the intensity of his hold, Seti's eyes widened, "Where are you going,"

"Nowhere," and he shook free from Seti's grip. And he got up to change the television channel, not having found the remote.

Seti got up with him, followed him to the TV set, and then sat down next to him again. Holding onto Indigo's arm again, Seti rested his head against his shoulder. His eyes seemed to smile with contentedness.

Indigo sighed. Again Seti embraced Indigo's arm, rested his head against his shoulder and smiled in blissful happiness. Unconsciously, Seti extended eight, long thin, little supernatural 'hoses' as it were, and wrapped them around Indigo's limbs.

The throbbing sensation spread from his ribs as intense pleasure spread through Seti's being. His eyes flickered in ecstasy before closing. _Never_ had he felt such a sense of belonging. _Never_ had he been so captivated by _such_ pleasure. He couldn't help but moan softly and arch his back as the sensations pulsated through his body.

"_What_ are you _doing_!" inquired Indigo, "What are those…. see-through … _tentacles_?"

"_Tentacles? _Oh… sorry…," and he retracted them before once _again_ embracing Indigo.

"Look… I've gotta go," Indigo waved a dismissive hand– the one that wasn't held fast.

"Go _where_!" Seti's gasped in concern as his blissful world was interrupted. He immediately began to panic as though his world was shattered. His mind entertained the possibility that he would never see Indigo again.

"I have some…_errands_ I have to do," standing up.

"Well I can _help_ you," offered Seti with outward enthusiasm, but inward alarm evident through the white-knuckled hold of Indigo's arm.

"Thanks, but these are things I have to do _alone_,"

Misunderstanding, Seti pet his arm in reassurance, "You'll _never_ have to do _anything_ alone _ever_ again," And he reached out to hold _both_ of Indigo's hands. He faced him and pressed himself close to Indigo's chest in a one-sided embrace, "We've found each_ other_ now."

"Right," and he took a step backwards. Seti followed and in turn took a step forwards and caught both his hands again.

Indigo gently, yet firmly, pulled away from this nuisance, "No, I have to do these things _alone_,"

"Well you can _tell_ me where you're _going_, right? You can tell me _anything_… I'll _always_ understand," and for a _third_ time Seti reached for his hands.

"Seti," and he shook free from his hold, "Just…,"

Seti looked at him with enchanted eyes, hanging on his words.

"...Never mind," Indigo sighed, "I'll be back_ later_."

"You _promise_?" Seti asked with growing distress, "I mean, you will come back, _right_?But it would _really_ make me feel better if I knew _where_ you were _going_. I'll be s_o_ worried if you're gone."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself,"

"Ok, but can you at least tell me _when_ you'll be back?"

"I _said…_I'll be back _later_," with increasing infuriation.

"Ok," and Seti's smile faded completely.

As Indigo said a quick good-bye and walked down the stairs. Seti trailed him to his car, "Please let me go with you. Please. _Please_," and he opened the passenger's side door and sat himself in the passenger's seat, "I _really _want to go. Please let me..._ Please_..."

"_Alright _already," Indigo finally acquiesced under Seti's exasperating emotional duress.

Seti's heart jumped with happiness and he giggled. He threw his arms around Indigo in the driver's seat, "So…where are we going?" smiled Seti as he pecked his cheek with an unwelcome kiss.

Indigo sighed and drove toward the highway.

"This is _awesome_. I've _never_ been in a _car_ before, you know," he pressed his nose to the window.

"Apparently, there's a _lot _of things you've never done before," muttered Indigo.

"_Everything's_ new to me, and you can show me it _all_," smiled Seti, reaching to embrace Indigo again.

"_No!_ Get off me you idiot!" yelled Indigo,

Seti instantly retracted his arms in fear, pressing himself against the passenger's door and bringing his arms up to cover his head in defense. His black eyes peered at him from between his arms.

"I'm not gonna _hit _you! What's _wrong _with you?" Indigo shook his head at Seti's overreaction, "Listen, you just _can't _touch me when I'm driving! It's _dangerous_,"

After a moment, Seti relaxed into his seat again and reached for the radio knobs, "You can show me _all_ these things," he mused, fiddling with the air conditioner.

Arriving at the supermarket, Indigo was _boiling_ with frustration, "You _can't _come inside. Understand? Can… _not_. You stay _here_," and anticipating the next question, "And don't _worry_… I _am_ coming back. Of _course_ I'm coming back, it's _my_ car!"

"You can read my _mind_, too?" gasped Seti in complete seriousness, "You're _amazing_!"

Narrowly avoiding another embrace, Indigo raced briskly to the supermarket, double-checking over his shoulder that he was _not _followed.

Returning to the car, Indigo chuckled to himself. In his excitement, Seti had hit his head on the ceiling as he saw his approach.

"Look. I got you something," Indigo teased as he opened a bag to reveal a box of Fruit Roll Up's.

"You got me a _present_?" reaching out his hands to accept the box. Tears soon welled up in both eyes, "I've _never_ gotten a _present_ before," and Indigo could not avoid Seti's next embrace, "What _is_ it?"

"You eat it. See, you open the box like this. Then you open the wrapper, and you eat it. Like this,"

"Ooooohhh," said a wide-eyed Seti in understanding before snatching the thing from Indigo's hand and stuffing one entirely into his mouth.

Indigo laughed.

After he managed to swallow the thing, translucent tentacles were again wrapping around Indigo's waist.

Seti's eyes closed in ecstasy moaning almost inaudibly. He leaned back in the seat letting the pleasure throb through his body, and he unconsciously widened his legs.

Indigo swatted at the bluish tentacles, and they disappeared at his touch.

"_Hey_!" and Seti frowned before sitting up, "That felt _good_,"

"I don't care. It's _weird_. I said _don't _do it,"

"It feels _good_ though. Here, let me _show _you," and the tentacles started to grow out from his ribs on either side of his chest. They were almost completely translucent, yet had the faintest bluish tint.

"See…," and one tentacle wrapped around Indigo's wrist.

Indigo stared at it in amazed curiosity. The strange appendage was clearly wrapped around his wrist, however he felt nothing.. no contact, no motion… just nothing.

The tentacle seemed to quiver for a moment. Seti closed his eyes and rested his head on Indigo's shoulder. A broad smile came across his face and his eyes fluttered slightly.

"Mmmm," and he inhaled deeply in pleasure, "See… I _told_ you it feels good, doesn't it?

"_No_! I don't feel a _thing_," and he sliced at the diaphanous tentacle with the side of his free hand.

"You _really_ don't feel_ anything_?" truly confused for a moment before smiling, "Oh_ I_ see… you don't have to be shy with _me_. It's _ok_ if you like it. _I _like it, and I_'m_ not shy about it… at least not with _you_" and the tentacles rematerialized.

"I _said_ I _don't_ feel a _thing_!" and Indigo pressed at Seti's side where one of the appendages seemed to sprout from his body.

"But _I_ do. _I_ feel it. It feels _so_ good," Seti pursued and smiled. Several tentacles encircled his waist.

Concentrating his _ki_, Indigo grasped the tentacle wrapped around his torso. By concentrating his energy, he was _finally_ able to feel it, if only slightly. The bluish tentacle was about one-and-a-half inch wide. It felt soft, smooth and somehow…_delicate_. With one hand, he squeezed it near its tip, so as to loosen its hold on him, and then used his _other_ hand to yank at it near the juncture to Seti's ribs.

Seti yowled in pain, "Aaahhh! Ow! _Why_ did you_ do_ that? That _hurts_." and he massaged the spot on his ribs where that particular tentacle attached to his ribs. They all had now disappeared.

"You're not _listening _to me," fumed Indigo.

"How could you want to _hurt _me like that?" continued Seti, "What are you trying to do to me?" and then he sighed and seemed to calm and changed his demeanor, "_I_ know you didn't _mean_ to _hurt_ me though. Just like _I _didn't mean to _scare_ you. I guess my body is kind of _different_ than yours," once again, he began to reach toward him, "But it feels… _so_... right," However, this time he _rethought_ the action and slowly withdrew his tentacles of _own_ accord. Frowning, he appeared to study his hands in his lap.

"So, what _are_ those…_things_?" asked Indigo, curiosity overwhelming any anger.

"These?" and all eight tentacles jutted a few inches from his side, "I really don't know _what _they are. I just know how it makes me _feel_," he smiled. And once _again_, he had to stop himself from reaching for Indigo, "Wow, I guess I _really_ want to hold you,"

"_Hold_ me? Is _that _what you call it," he fumed as he drove, "You _really_ don't know what those things are?"

"No. I just know that …"

"…Let me _guess_.. You just know that it makes you_ feel_ good, right? You just know that you _like_ it?" said Indigo sarcastically.

"Yeah. I like it. I like it _so_ much… and _you _can too. It feels_ really_ good if you rub them while I'm holding you. Let me show you,"

"_Stop it_!"

Seti halted his approach, "Sorry. I guess it's kind of… hard to stop. I just want to hold you _so_ much," and tears streamed from his eyes.

"I think I know what you're doing?"

"You _do_?" and Seti's face lit up.

"I think you're draining my _ki_."

"No. I would _never_ do that. I'm not a vampire or a poltergeist."

"Then what _are_ you?"

"I'm Seti," and _again_ he had to stop himself from reaching for Indigo.

"So, you've never done this to anyone while they're awake?" Indigo was truly curious about Seti's metaphysical needs. _I need to know how to protect himself from the ridiculous creature,_ he thought.

"No, they're always asleep. But I really wish they'd let me do it when they're awake. I've tried many times before, but everyone _always _freaks out. That's why I like you so much, because you're not chasing me around with a pick axe or something like that,"

"What is it that you want?" Indigo requested, knowing full well what Seti wanted– he just wanted him to admit it.

Seti evading the question, "Well, I feel a little bit better now since you let me _hold _you for a couple of seconds," he smiled weakly, "That seemed to take the _edge_ off"

"Take the _edge_ off? You mean the _desperation_?"

"I don't know. I just know how I _feel_,"

"Yes, yes, I know. So, can you answer my question? What…do…you…_want_?"

Seti seemed to reflect thoughtfully for a moment, "I think I want a friend. I've never really had a friend before. I always want to hold everyone and then they hate me," looking sad for a moment, "But I _really_ want a girlfriend or a boyfriend," he wrung his hands, mentally preparing himself for rejection.

_What a silly creature_, thought Indigo before offering aloud, "Well, I guess_ I_ can be your friend,"

Seti's black eyes lit up, and several tentacles were instantly flung around Indigo's torso and chest, constricting like snake coils.

Indigo resisted the initial urge to struggle. He genuinely felt sorry for the silly creature and he decided to let the thing have its ki, _Maybe that'll appease him so he'll leave me alone!_

Seti also wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his shoulder. His hands were gripping just a _little_ too tightly.

"Can I at _least_ have my arms free?"

Seti disregarded his request. With all eight tentacles holding Indigo along with two determined arms, Indigo could not move.

Seti's coils seemed to twitch and his breathing quickened. He moaned quietly and the tentacles constricted even tighter if possible, inhibiting Indigo's lungs. After a few minutes, Seti moaned and twitched in a steadily increasing rhythm that quickly progressed into a climax of ecstasy of some sort. He sighed in pleasure and tightened the coils to such a degree that Indigo thought he would pass out. And then he retracted all eight tentacles, and his arms pulled back to embrace only one of Indigo's biceps.

"Did you get what you want?"

"Yeah," Seti smiled, "Thank you _so_ much. No one's _ever_ let me do that when they were awake. Did you like it? I did? You can tell me,"

"Uh… sure. I guess I liked it?"

Seti sighed, "You really _don't_ feel anything, do you?"

"No, I don't. You were _holding_ me so tight I thought I'd pass out," Indigo shook Seti off his arm and stood up, brushing off his pants, "Where do you live, huh? Where's your place?"

"My place?" Seti looked confused, "I don't have a house or anything,"

"Do you have an apartment then? C'mon, you have to live _somewhere_. You _have_ to eat,"

Seti giggled, "You just_ fed _me, silly. I don't usually eat the same kind of food that you eat. And I usually _live _where I can get some … you know," he squirmed nervously, "I mean, I have lots of places to stay," unsure where to look, his eyes eventually sought the floor.

"Can't you stay with some _friends_," teased Indigo, knowing full well that Seti didn't have any friends.

"Yeah, I have _lots_ of friends I can stay with," and then recalling what he told Indigo before, "I mean, my friends aren't like _you_, they're like _me_. And I have _plenty _of places to stay, warm houses with fireplaces, too. It's not like I have to sleep outside in the freezing cold.

"So you _do_ have someplace to go, right?"

Seti timidly shook his head _yes._

"Good! Because you _can't_ stay here," Indigo continued, hoping he would make the childish creature feel _so_ uncomfortable that it would leave him alone.

"Oh yeah, I know that. Of _course_ I can't stay here…,"

"So, I'll see you _later_ then," Indigo walked toward the door to the outside, and opened it for Seti's departure.

"Sure, I'll… see you later," he struggled for words.

"Well, Good bye, then"

"Ok, good bye," and the _moment _Seti stepped outside, the door was slammed behind him.

**Author's Note: It's freezing outside, poor silly creature. What is he anyway? He's not a Poltergeist. Pls read on... as I promised, gets much more interesting in Chapter Two. As always, Please Review. I **_**live**_** for reviews. -Mistress Gina**

Seti, Chapter One – Page 9


	2. All Alone

Chap 2, Seti -

Setting, Outside, on Prismah Property -

Evening –

**Chapter Two - All Alone**

It was already dark outside and cold as death as Seti walked toward the barn_. At least I'm not hungry anymore since I got some ki_, he thought, _so I won't be as cold as I was last night. It was terrible last night, trying to sleep in the freezing cold when I was starving._

Inside the barn, he climbed a ladder to the hay loft. He covered himself with as much hay as possible. He had a couple of towels there, too, from the night before, and used them as a makeshift pillow.

He was able to sleep for a couple of brief hours, however the cold woke him to a shivering consciousness and numb feeling of disorientation. He tried using more hay for warmth, but it was just too cold. He could _not_ stay in the barn.

Seti heard a car pull up, and jumped out of the hay loft to investigate a possible opportunity. _Maybe they're going inside, so maybe I can get inside somehow. I just have to get in. I just can't stay out here, I'm freezing._

Green was arriving home after a late night at his favorite bar. He parked his car and made his way to his private entrance.

_Damn,_ thought Seti, _he's going directly into his own apartment. He'll be more reluctant to let me in through his apartment instead of the main entrance, but I still have to try. This one has so much beautiful green ki, and it's pure green ki. Oh, I want him,_ Seti exhaled quietly in desire, _Maybe I can have two friends? Imagine that! Two friends?_ _I would be forever grateful if God would bless me with two friends. Oh yeah, I want him, oh please,_ and he had to quickly retract the tentacles as he silently approached Green.

He yelled to Green as he searched for his house-keys, "Hello, excuse me, sir. I seem to have gotten lost. Can I please use your phone?"

Green looked at him with one wary eyebrow cocked, "No sorry, we don't have a phone here," and he quickly jiggled a key into the lock and closed the door behind him.

Seti stopped mid-stride and sighed. Walking toward Green's car, he checked all the car doors… locked. He sat on top of the warm car engine. _Well, this helps a little bit_, and he blew onto his hands for warmth. _Ok Seti,_ he thought to himself, _You're gonna have to do something here or you're gonna freeze to death._

He was shivering uncontrollably as he circled the entire Prismah compound, quietly testing each door. All the doors were locked. Again, he circled, this time testing the _windows_.

All the windows were locked, however, the glass to one of the low-windows to the basement was broken. He found a rock, and with numb hands, he pecked at the glass carefully pushing towards him, so the glass wouldn't fall to the basement.

Damn it, as the glass sliced into his thumb.

He carefully ensured that the glass around the edges of the window frame was gone. He didn't want his stomach to be impaled as he slithered inside. Pushing the curtains back, he saw a good six foot drop to the floor, _No problem._

Deciding to enter feet first, he carefully backed into the window and lowered his feet to the cement floor. He pushed the curtains back into place.

It definitely wasn't _warm_ in the basement, however the radiant heat from the apartments upstairs made the basement seem like the tropics compared to the hay loft. He found an old, cluttered room toward the back. And locating several blankets that were carefully sealed for long-term storage, he made a hidden nest in a large, refrigerator box on its' side. The cardboard box was well-hidden behind a large metal shelving unit of forgotten summer tools and assorted dusty books.

_Good. No one can see behind here, and I can tell no one's even _looked_ back here in…forever. _

The refrigerator box lay on its side. It was about six feet long and four feet wide. Perfect! To his surprise, there some old curtains in the box. Using his tentacles for dim blue light, he was able to clear out some random mouse droppings, and use the curtains to line the bottom of the box.

Tears of joy welled up in his eyes, and he said a prayer of thanks to God.

Spreading out the blankets, he was very happy that _they_ still smelled like fresh laundry detergent as someone was careful to wash them before storing them.

He now had his nest.

Curling up in his little nest and snuggling deep inside the blankets, he was content. This was the lifestyle he was used to. As he had nearly blurted out to Indigo in carelessness, he lived where the _ki _was. Prismah was the ultimate treasure trove of ki. However, he needed to be careful, all seven colors were very powerful, and their leader could take him out with even a half-hearted _ki _blast.

_But I have a friend now_, and the tears finally fell from his eyes, _I have a real friend. True, he's rough-around-the-edges, but he's very powerful and strong. And he's _my_ friend. He _gave_ me ki. He let me have it. And I love him. Wait... no, no... be careful not to trust too quickly, Seti. He did throw you out in the cold to die. But I _did_ tell him I have lot of friends and _plenty_ of places to stay. Silly me, be careful!_

_But I want him so much_…although he was exhausted, his desire for more ki made him walk upstairs. From experience, he knew he had to get as much as he could before he was discovered and violently forced out. Unfortunately, that was always the case, he was always thrown out. Always.

Identifying Green's room by the color door, he was very pleased to find it unlocked. He sat on the floor next to a sleeping Green, not on the bed to as to disturb him. He slipped his tentacles under the covers and around his body.

He gasped as the green _ki_ flowed through the blue coils and directly to the pleasure-centers in his brain. He threw his head back in ecstasy and pulled his shirt free from his pants. Placing one hand on his abdomen, he slowly teased himself by sliding it down to the base of his cock, and he began to pleasure himself.

With the dual sensations of both physical and metaphysical pleasure, it was extremely difficult not to moan his ecstasy aloud. He could not help but whisper softly, "I love you," as his body wildly spasmed in a climax of ultimate rapture.

Panting, he leaned over Green, and kissed him softly on the check. He wanted very much for the kiss to be reciprocated, and to experience a mutual kiss of passion. Tucking both himself and his shirt back into his trousers, he felt an overwhelming need for… something. _What is it, _he thought to himself?_ I think I want to 'hold' Indigo just one more time. He's my friend, so he won't mind. I'll just tell him the truth that I don't have anywhere to stay. I'm sorry, God, that I lied before, but I'm going to make it right, I'm going to tell Indigo the truth and apologize._

Entering Indigo's apartment, also unlocked, he quietly slinked to Indigo's bed.

He couldn't help it as his coils fully extended and seemed to reach for him of their own accord, _Yes, yes_, he spoke to them in his thoughts, _I know it feels good, I want it too, but this is my friend. I need to tell him that I have no place to go_. The tentacles' instinct for survival overruled his rational thought and continued to reach under Indigo's blankets to encircle his body. His life was punctuated with moments of ki gorging, usually followed by at least a month of ki famine. He had to feed while he could.

Again, pleasure throbbed through Seti's body. Indigo was _much _more powerful than Green and the pleasure was that much more intense. Still, Seti was disturbed that Indigo didn't feel the same rapture as he did, his thoughts interjecting into his mind during his pleasure, _When Poltergeists drain ki, their victims enjoy it, so why can't he feel me? I don't believe him– he just has to feel something. I still think he's just embarrassed. Am I a type of Poltergeist? I don't know. I'm just Seti, and I want his ki._

Seti consciously caused one of the tentacles to solidify– a little trick he'd leaned a year ago. This way it was able to take Indigo's cock inside the end of it. Still, he had to be _very _careful if he 'solidified' a tentacle. It could be _easily _damaged while in this tangible state. _But Indigo's my friend, so he wouldn't hurt me, _he reassured himself. He willed the coil to stroke and pull at Indigo's member, causing him to arch his hips in his sleep.

_I know you feel me now, don't you? _

Against his better judgment to get his ki and run, he slipped himself completely under the covers with Indigo. He actually _stopped _his rhythmic undulations for a moment to experience the ultimate warmth of Indigo's body. He had never laid next to someone like this, instead he always sat on the floor next to his victim, in fear that movement would cause them to wake. If they woke, they _always_ attacked him, without so much as a _moment _of sympathy, caring, or interest in who he was.

_They always went straight to hatred and anger– but not Indigo. God says to love one another, and that's what I'm doing. Why doesn't anyone love me, but wait a second Seti– Indigo loves you. He wouldn't hurt me._ Seti truly _did_ feel safe and content laying next to Indigo. In actuality, _no one_ had_ ever_ been kind to the creature– Indigo was the first to even ask his name. He slowed the rhythm of his pleasure to savor this new feeling of security. Slowly, he brought himself and the sleeping Indigo to a throbbing peak of ecstasy.

Laying next to Indigo, Seti snuggled into his armpit to increase the closeness he felt toward Indigo. In his sleep, Indigo wrapped his arm around Seti's bare back.

Seti's black eyes widened in pure joy, _He loves me! I know that dreams and sleep tell you how you really feel, and he loves me. I love you, too_, and he delicately stroked his chest. He pressed himself as closely to Indigo as was possible without crawling into his skin.

Soon, he fell asleep against Indigo, happier than he ever was in his life.

Seti, Chapter Two – Page 5


	3. I apologize for my existence

Chap 3, Seti -

Setting, Indigo's Apartment -

Early Morning –

**Chapter Three - Apology**

Stretching his arms over his head, Indigo woke as he usually did around six in the morning. His mind raced toward consciousness as he felt _someone_ in his bed, _Did I sleep with anyone last night? What's Spectra up to now?_ Moving the sheets revealed that ridiculous Seti creature.

Immediately boiling with rage, he recalled what the stupid thing had said to him the night before, specifically that it usually drained people in their sleep, _I know that what it did! It must have drained my ki last night! The bastard, _and he karate-chopped its head.

Seti tumbled off the bed to a sitting position, blinking as he regained consciousness,_ I fell off the bed_, he thought before smiling and happily chirping, "Good morning!" Immediately, and without hesitation, it reached toward Indigo simultaneously with all _eight _tentacles.

"Get the fuck _off _me," and he chopped at them with his hand, making each one disappear in turn.

Seti rubbed his head, thinking he had hit it as he fell from the bed, "You don't like mornings, huh?" and again he reached toward him with his coils.

"I don't like _you_!" chopping them away again.

Seti giggled for a moment, before his eyes widened as Indigo sprung to his feet. With Indigo standing, a flurry of punches repeatedly flew downwards, connecting with Seti who still sat on the floor.

After twelve or so landed punches and a few random kicks, Seti was completely defeated. He didn't even lift an arm to defend or shield himself. Now laying on his side, he clutched at his abdomen, before another shift kick prompted him to move away.

With his back pressed against the wall, blood stained his teeth pink as he panted, his arms crossed over his ribs. One tentacle was somehow injured and hung loosely at his side. He gently put it inside his crossed arms for protection from further injury.

"I'm sorry I lied to you last night," Seti offered, breaking the silence.

"_What_?" Indigo threatened with fists ready, daring Seti to fight back.

"I lied to you when I said I had a place to stay. The truth is, I _don't _have anywhere to stay. So, I tried to stay in the barn, but I started to freeze to death. I had to come inside to apologize,"

"You apologize by breaking in and trying to drain my ki while I'm sleeping!" Indigo nearly laughed.

"I'm sorry. You already beat me up, isn't_ that_ enough punishment?" he truly hoped it was, but then felt deserving of additional reprimand "But if you feel you have to, you can hit me some more,"

"Punishment? That's not punishment! It's self-defense. There's a difference. I woke up to _you _sleeping in my bed, and I know you drained my ki," and then aloud to himself, "Why does the whole world want my _ki_?"

Seti couldn't stop from speaking his thoughts, "I've _never _slept in the same bed as someone before. It felt so… right, and it made me very happy. Thank you so much. I bet you don't even know that you saved me. I would've frozen to death in the barn. It's only fifteen degrees outside," and he reached for him again, this time with his hands.

Without a word, Indigo suddenly grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the outside door. Throwing him out the door into the snow, his boots were soon thrown outside as well.

The door was slammed.

Putting on his boots, Seti immediately quickly walked to the cracked basement window and was soon inside his cardboard refrigerator box. _It was safe there,_ he thought, _I have to stay here. I really have no where to go. I hitched on a delivery truck to get here. And they literally drove me out of the last place I stayed for the summer. I've been traveling for months to get to 'Prismah, where the most powerful Color-ki live.' _

His breathing began to slow as the adrenaline slowly dissipated. Using his tentacles for light, he examined the one that was injured. It was torn open almost half an inch from the little opening at the end. He carefully licked at his injured tentacle, and his mind calmed from the little spasms of pleasure his lapping created.

While tending to a cut on his face with a piece of old curtain, he heard voices as they descended the basement stairs.

"I know he's down here. I followed his footsteps from my door to that broken window. Stupid thing!"

Seti heard them searching. He quickly moved to the far end of the box and covered himself with old curtains, making his body into the smallest ball possible.

He heard them moving the shelf _right next to_ the old refrigerator box, "Maybe he's in _here_,"

Seti's heart seemed to stop, petrified and frozen in fear. Through the old curtain, he could see a flashlight shining directly on this thin disguise.

"Let me see something, Give me the spear."

Pain arched through his leg as a ki spear stabbed his calf. Repressing a scream was _extremely_ difficult, but he managed it. However, when the same ki spear unluckily brushed against his injured tentacle, it was impossible not to yelp.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" and strong arms pulled him out from the box. Seti screamed in fear as he never had before, he was completely terrified.

"What _this_?" and Spectra yanked Seti's injured tentacle. It was now temporarily solid, due to the tear-injury and Seti's carelessness while sneaking pleasure from Indigo the night before.

Again, Seti screeched as if he were in a screaming contest, and the tentacle was loosed. Momentarily free. Seti scrambled back into the refrigerator box. Like an injured animal, he felt safe hiding the darkness back there. He pulled the blankets that remained over him. His body shuddered with sobs.

"That's _not_ a Poltergeist, Indigo,"

"Yes it is! It drained my ki!"

"Listen, I know Poltergeists, and that's _not _one. It's definitely from the Eighth Dimension, whatever it is. Its eyes are black. But it's not a Poltergeist. It's injured, too," and then speaking to Seti, "Are you hurt?"

"Yes," it sobbed.

"How did you get hurt?"

Not wanting to betray his friend, Seti lied, "I hurt myself coming to this dimension, and now I have no place to stay,"

Indigo was speechless, amazed that the silly thing refused to implicate him.

Seti, Chapter Three – Page 4


	4. What Are You? A Revelation

Chap 4, Seti -

Setting, Basement-

Early Evening -

**Chapter Four - What Are You? A Revelation.**

Yellow came downstairs with Purple, her husband. They cautiously approached Seti's little den.

"Hello? Seti?" inquired Yellow, shining a torch into the far end of the box.

In the middle of a circular pile of blankets lay a sleeping supernatural being. He had long dark-brown hair, jeans, black boots, and a long-sleeved black T-shirt much too large for the wearer, a hole cut in either sleeve for his thumbs to poke through.

Curled into a tight ball in fetal position, translucent bluish 'hose-like' appendages wrapped tightly around his arms, legs and torso.

"So, he's not a Poltergeist?" whispered Yellow.

"No, he's not. I know he needs ki though,"

"What a surprise. They _all_ seem to need our ki"

To Seti loudly, "Hey, 'you awake? Wake up. You've slept all day. It's night already,"

Seti stretched and recoiled seven of his eight appendages back into his body with a _zipping_ sound. One appeared to be lame with a bloody end, and dangled at his side. Flickering his eyes momentarily, he awoke to Purple and Yellow peering into his nest, shining a flashlight into his face.

Shielding his eyes from the rude light, he discerned the two curious intruders to his nest.

"It's night already, do you want dinner? There's some beef stew tonight,"

Seti stifled a yawn, "No thank you. I don't usually eat food like you do…"

"But you do sometimes, right?" pursued Yellow with eager hospitality.

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm so solid," tapping his chest to illustrate the point, "Can't go through walls anymore since I've been eating solid food,"

"Good," smiled Yellow, "Come upstairs and I'll make you a plate,"

"No, that's alright, I'm fine down here…"

"You're shy, huh? Well, can I bring something down here for you?"

Seti examined his hands, "Sure," remembering his manner, "Yes, please, if you don't mind,"

Yellow enthusiastically skipped upstairs to the kitchen to prepare a plate of beef stew and seasoned rice.

Purple remained with Seti, continuing his research of this supernatural through curious inquiries, "So, Seti is it?"

"Yes, that's me…"

"Indigo tells me that you're not a Poltergeist, and that you're unsure what race, I guess you'd call it that… you are. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I really don't know who my people are. I might be a mix of something, half of this and half of that, or _something_… Do _you _know what I am?" he moved to the front of the box and sat on the ground cross-legged.

Purple knelt down next to him, "Well, I've done some research on the web, and I found some sites on Poltergeists and such, and I _do _have a theory. But first, I need to _see _something. If you don't mind, can I see the side of your chest? It's ok, I used to be in medical school, at least until I came to _this_ place," offering information about himself to make his patient feel more comfortable. Purple was always keen to play the role of the doctor whenever possible.

Seti lifted up his oversized black shirt revealing a thin chest, looking rather malnourished with protruding ribs.

Investigating the side of his chest, Purple noticed four little _slits_ on each side. Looking like old pink scars, each was almost two inches long with about an inch between them. They formed a dotted line, starting beneath each arm down to his hip bone. Purple ran his finger down each of the eight _slits_ to examine them, "So this is where you drain _ki_, huh?" and lifting up the lame one, "What happened here,"

Seti protectively retracted it upon his touch. It was scabbed over_ just_ enough to allow it to turn completely meta-physical into its usual translucent blue.

Then, Seti extended all eight slightly for examination. With his shirt up, it appeared as though they just appeared on top of the little marks on his side. Purple was able to see straight through the tentacles down to the slits in his side. He noted that the slits did _not _widen or open up when the coils appeared.

Purple tried to grasp a tentacle for inspection, however his hand could not hold the meta-physical limb. After a moment, Seti consciously solidified one tentacle and presented it for inspection.

"Very strange," Purple narrowed his eyes and turned it over, and looked at the end of it. Seti shoulders and arms were tense with worry, "It's alright," Purple reassured, "I really _won't_ hurt you," releasing Seti's ki-drain appendage and all eight snapped back to hide in his body, "Well, now I know what you are. Just like I thought, you're an Incubus,"

Seti, Chapter Four – Page 3


	5. The misery of misery's offspring

**Seti, Chap 5, Version 3, Seti's Baby**

It was early morning at Prismah, around 3am, and everyone was deep into their individual dreams. Seti remained in his box. He felt safe enough to bring out his new born child. He had hidden it inside his body, a particular talent of Poltergeists and other meta-physical beings. The baby was sleeping as he pulled it out. His body heat always kept it warm, even during the night in the frozen barn.

As was his instinct, he licked the baby's head, much like animals do to their offspring. The little thing woke and began to 'coo' happily. Thankfully, since it consumed ki from its parent by suckling on a ki tentacle, it didn't require diapers. Seti cuddled it in his arms and continued to lap at its head, having a calming effect on both parent and child.

The baby's little meta-physical tentacles wiggled and he used one as a pacifier.

Be it that Seti was unfamiliar with the history and attributes of his race, he did not know how the child came to be. A year and a half ago, he noticed a significant weight gain over a period of three months, until it appeared as though a basketball were inside his belly. However he likened the changes to a bout of recent ki gorging. One night, he experienced excruciating pain in his abdomen so intense that it radiated to his back. The skin in his midriff became blue and translucent, similar to his tentacles, and he was able to see the eyes and face of a child inside him. In a moment of terror, he was able to reach through the translucent flesh to retrieve a newborn male Incubus, complete with little tentacles.

The child had a voracious appetite for ki, compelling to feed almost daily. Since the search for ki often resulted in violence toward his person, he had to find a limitless supply of ki. Seti envisioned a warm utopia with perpetually blue skies, green grass, and a spring of ki shooting from the earth like a geyser. Here they would live in peace, where. He and his offspring could live in happiness, without fear of reprisal for their ki-seeking nature. They would never crave ki again.

Most of all he sought companionship– someone whom he could share his thoughts and who would lovingly share in the responsibilities of raising his child. His baby would never want for anything.

His vision was far from reality. The journey to Prismah included a lengthy ki famine, concealed within filthy trucks. One particular leg of their journey epitomized the height of their suffering. The horrors of that night will forever remain burned in his memory. Stowing away on a meat truck, animal carcasses swung from hooks. They were kept awake as each bump in the road created a constant pummeling from the suspended sides of beef.

His child's cries of hunger soon escalated from protracted starvation. The once mournful pleas, turned to shuddering hysteria, and eventually degenerated into a listless whimper.

After walking ten miles in the slow to arrive at Prismah, he had to spend the first night huddled in the hay loft of their decrepit barn. However, the next day, he saw an opportunity to gain possible entrance into the warm building. Indigo was shoveling the snow, clearly despising the task and acting as though he were breaking rocks in a penal colony. He was elated when Seti offered to help him manually shovel the long drive. Seti's requested payment– a simple cup of hot chocolate.

Indigo was touched by Seti's selfless request. While they shoveled, Seti spoke to Indigo about God, and how he believed everyone was created to love and help one another.

Indeed, Seti believed in and often thought about God. In his travels, he had met a young preacher and his wife who took him in for a week, saying that he was one of God's children. Although initially skeptical, Seti was soon moved by their sincere sentiments, genuine friendliness and honest hospitality.

He drained both of their ki one night until they nearly died. However, contrary to myth, one does not become a wrinkled shell after ki is drained. Instead, a ki drain creates a sensation of extreme weakness and lethargy. After a few days, the victim returns to normal, since ki regenerates in time.

After calling the paramedics, he watched from a distance as the EMT's loaded them into the ambulance. He could hear the wife screaming his name, saying he had somehow poisoned them at night. In a way, she was correct. He knew he could not return to their loving home. Still, their isolated farmhouse was the only structure in miles, and once again, he was famished for ki he knew he had no choice. . In a trancelike state caused from starvation, his fangs descended, and his tentacles extended, and stretching in front of him they literally pulled him toward their bed.

Seti continued to assist Indigo shoveling snow. Although his desire told him to strike him down with the borrowed snow shovel and drink his ki in an orgy of pleasure, he managed to suppress such desires. The members of Prismah are chosen for the purity of color and extreme strength of their ki. Such clarity and potency is quite rare.

He knew that patience would eventually bring him the ki fountain of his fantasies, and an end to his baby's suffering.

His little offspring was not so patient. Desperate for ki, it writhed within him, struggling to escape to feed upon the ki it sensed emanating from Indigo. On several occasions, Seti was loathe to discipline it into silence.

After an excruciating afternoon of shoveling, Prismah's doors were opened to its new guest.

Now, Seti was inside Prismah once again, cuddling his child, finally content, warm and full of ki. This was truly the first moment of happiness in its one-and-a-half years of life. Seti had lived ten years in this world, and this too was his first taste of true happiness. The minister and his wife were kind, however with their minimal ki, they could never supply him with true fulfillment, and he could never stay there permanently. At Prismah, he and his child could live a life where their basic needs were met.

_I could possibly focus on other things, such as music and art, and my baby could get a good education, _he thought with a smile, licking one of the baby's little tentacles.

His dinner was consumed long ago, and he decided to return the plate to the kitchen,  
_Just to be polite,_ he thought, however deeper motives pulled at his true intent.

True, the plate was placed in the sink. With his child in his arms, he slinked down hall leading to their residences. This time, he opted to enter Red's apartment. It had the same layout as Indigo's and Green's living quarters, though of course, thickly decorated with red items, creating an overall dated effect.

"See, little one," he breathed, "Let me show how you really get ki. The child had always absorbed ki from Seti while it curled up inside him metaphysically, so as not to occupy any physical space within him. Kneeling next to Red, he first encircled him with his own coils, letting the pleasurable sensations surge through his body. Then he lifted the child who instinctively placed several tentacles on Red's bare stomach, its coils not long enough to reach around his torso. It sucked on another tentacle in contentedness.

After about ten minutes, Seti could sense he had his fill. His cheeks were flushed and he somehow felt satiated. The child curled up in his arms and was asleep within moments.

He smiled happily as they exited, rocking the baby. Carefully, reclosing the door behind them, he spun around to return to his basement 'nest', and smacked directly into Spectra, who was standing, arms crossed, in the hallway. The baby awoke screaming hysterically, as its little nose connected with Spectra's elbow.

"What are you doing!" said Spectra incriminatingly. Comprehending that Seti held a crying baby in his arms, he raised an eyebrow noticing its little tentacles shaking in time with its wails, "What's this?"

Seti made an attempt to get by him and to the kitchen, but Spectra grabbed his arm, "No way, you're not going anywhere! You're out of here!" purposely loud enough to wake those in the closest rooms, "I _knew_ this was a bad idea!"

With his door still ajar, Red was the first to wake and sleepily appeared at his door. Squinting at the light, his eyes grew wide, witnessing the child who now began to calm into cooing and babbling.

With his free arm, Seti pressed the child into the meta-physical space inside his body, like a little warm marsupial pouch that existed in a close dimension, but _not_ in this one. In this dimension, his vital organs occupied the same space inside his body. As a supernatural being, Seti could will his hand into this '_pouch' _ to retrieve his offspring. Luckily, the baby had not yet mastered the reverse task of entering _this_ dimension or he would have squirmed out of his pouch into his father's arms.

"No hurting," he whimpered.

"Is that your baby?" inquired Red, casting his glance at Seti's abdomen. He perceived that the baby had actually entered his stomach, "How can you keep him inside you like that? How bizarre!"

Seti hesitated, confused on how to answer this question, wondering if it would mean _more_ danger for his baby if he admitted that it was indeed his offspring, "Um.. yes, it is mine….Don't touch him! Leave me alone!" shaking off Spectra's grip.

"What baby," a yawning, female voice called from behind them.

"Seti has a baby," offered Red.

"A baby? Oh, how cute! Let me see the little one," Yellow eagerly smiled, she and Purple not yet having children of their own.

Again, Seti hesitated, and decided to hiss at her. Withdrawing, Yellow clutched her hands close to her chest, offering Seti a '_how-dare-you_' look.

"Please let me go," he whispered, arms protectively covering his offspring.

Sighing, Spectra stepped aside, with the others following his lead. Presented with a route of escape, the Incubus frantically darted down the hall, through the kitchen, and to the basement.

"Please don't tell me you're going to _do_ something to them, Spectra," Yellow's jaw set with determined righteousness.

Spectra blinked at her innocently.

"It's one thing if it's just that little vagrant by himself, but now that we know he has a child, you'd better not throw them outside into the snow!" she continued.

More motivated to appease Yellow than by actual mercy, Spectra offered, "I suppose he can stay in the basement...," and as an afterthought, "…But he's got to do his part…he's got to do chores just like the rest of us," he squared his shoulders remembering his role as their leader, "…I'll revise the chore list tomorrow…"

Seti returned to his box, panting. Huddling in the back of the box, he brought out his child, and after his heart calmed, he was asleep.

Seti, Chap 5, Version 3, Seti's Baby – Page 5


	6. Beauty and Seti, the beast

**Chap 6 - Coosay**

Indigo answered a knock at the door to reveal a Pomanian male with maroon wings, shivering in the winter cold. In Prismah's parking lot sat a small ship, still hot with the decent through the atmosphere.

At around five-feet, four-inches, the visitor was definitely short. He wore maroon and black, assembled in the standard Pomanian vest sans shirt, paired with velvet, maroon trousers. His wings were well-groomed, colored the same deep, brick-red, and it appeared that he had taken the time to dip the end of each feather in a tiny daub of gold paint. Overall, he was quite debonair.

There are generally two types of Pomanian males: The strong aggressive males such as Spectra and Indigo, and the smaller, slight ones such as Etra who were in no way feminine. Since only one_-sixth_ of the Pomanian population is female, most male Pomanians tended to 'take up' with each other, with the stronger type pairing with the smaller males. As always, nature found a way to avoid a population crash due to the unequal 1:6 ratio of males to females– births were nearly always congenital twins, triplets or even quadruplets. As an inherent result, all females were revered and cherished– the object of frequent, fierce battles between the stronger males, with their smaller male partners cheering their lovers on from the sidelines.

The stranger at the door was clearly the smaller type of Pomanian male, and judging from his manner of dress he appeared to be straight from Pomania. The whole effect was _devastatingly_ attractive to Indigo.

"Um.. hi," Indigo stuttered, sheepishly scratching a nonexistent itch on the back of his neck.

The Pomanian began to speak rapidly in his native language, accenting his speech with small hand gestures, gold bands shining on his neck, biceps and forearms. After a minute, he paused as though he were waiting for the answer to a question.

His frantic efforts at communication were greeted only with a stare, "Sorry. I don't speak Pomanian," Indigo unconsciously avoiding a direct eye contact.

The stranger blinked blankly.

Indigo touched his mouth, "No… speak…Pomanian," and he began to anger, not at the stranger, but more from frustration, "…oh whatever." As a Pomanian himself, one would think he spoke the language, however he was born and raised on Earth, and spoke nary a word of Pomanian.

Sighing, Indigo finally moved aside allowing the stranger entrance into Prismah. He was lead to a plush chair in the atrium before Indigo nearly tripped over his own feet to fetch Spectra.

"Hello," greeted Spectra with unnecessary volume, as though speaking louder would somehow help their visitor to better understand them, "I'm Spectra," he tapped his chest.

_Great! I thought our all-knowing leader would at _least_ speak a_ few_ sentences in Pomanian. Instead, he's acting like an idiot. Damnit, why does he have to be such a fool!_ Indigo thought with rising anger, fueled more by embarrassment for Spectra.

The stranger pointed to his own chest in response, "Coosay. Coo-say," he repeated, annunciating his name as many gold bands around his wrists clinked together. Indigo and Spectra both made a mental note that these were a clear sign of wealth and social status.

_Why is he here by himself? Where are his servants? _ Indigo continued to theorize on the answer to these, and other, questions building in his mind.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere," and Spectra made a broad gesture.

Standing and moving to a window, the maroon-winged Pomanian gestured toward his silver ship, which still radiated with heat– too much heat. As the setting sun reflected off the chrome curves of the space-ready vehicle, the craft appeared orange, or as though it would combust.

"Your ship?" and Spectra joined him in pointing at the overheated craft. "That's a tough one," and after a moment's thought, "Let me make a few calls. I'll be back," and he raced to track down someone who could repair such an ship. _This is going to be expensive. Good thing it looks like he has money, _he thought.

"So," Indigo sat in a nearby chair, "Coosay…" using the stranger's name.

The stranger nodded slightly, his posture perfectly straight and refined as he perched on the edge of the chair.

"You're Pomanian, huh?" and immediately after Indigo asked this, he would have slapped himself in self-reprobation, _Damnit, of course he's Pomanian, you fool! _

"_Pomanya" _the stranger concurred, pronouncing the name of his race slightly differently, before speaking to Indigo in his language for a moment. Sighing, he folded his hands in his lap in tolerance and patience, resolved that he might have to spend quite a bit of time at Prismah.

Using his ki, Vortas was able to regard their interactions with interest. Stretching his arms, he thought he might through a wrench into the situation. It was always a pleasure to add a little mischief to the mix, as it was, he had just arrived on Earth, not having left Pomania for the past seven years.

_My dearest Coosay_, he thought, _You are quite a charmer._

He used his far-reaching ki to appear in Prismah's basement, near Seti's refrigerator box home. As his keen senses detected Vortas' massive surge of ki, Seti shot to consciousness.

He was afraid.

"It is alright, little Incubus, I will not hurt you. Do you want some ki? Some nice, _strong_ ki? I _know_ you do. Come now. It is alright," Vortas tempted him with a wry grin.

_Of_ course _I want ki! I always want ki. I need ki,_ thought Seti, crawling out of his makeshift cardboard house, "Who _are_ you?" he asked with wise skepticism. Flicking his forked tongue to examine the ambient ki levels, _This one's ki is much,_ much _different than everyone else's. His ki is definitely not color-ki. But it _is_ powerful… oh yes… so nice…_, and he stood slowly to regard the stranger, _Pomanian, too_, he thought.

Vortas smiled again, and reached out his hands toward the Incubus, "I am Vortas" rolling the _'r'_ in his name, "It is alright… I have known Spectra for a long, _long_ time. Although I cannot honestly say that we were friends. I just want a little of your Incubus pleasure, that is all,"

"Yes…well…I'm Seti," and his tentacles soon coiled tightly around the dark Pomanian's narrow hips. Seti's knees buckled, feeling gelatinous at the intense rush of pleasure. As Seti slid to the cold cement floor, his weight pulled the Pomanian down to a sitting position so they faced each other. The basement was lit only by a distant weak light, dimly illuminating a long, jagged scar down Vortas' cheek, ruining the overall effect of his handsome features. Running from his eye to his chin at an angle, the scar was punctuated by sutures marks that were still visible in places. Still facing him, Seti placed a hand on his knee. He extended another tentacle to coil it tightly around Vortas' calf.

"I love you," Seti leaned against his leg eagerly seeking his approval, or more accurately, unconsciously craving his ki. In Seti's mind, the desire for ki had been interminably mixed with the need for acceptance, love and friendship.

He turned his gaze toward the Incubus eagerly pressing against him, "Love?" he whispered, "What are you talking about?" he waved a dismissive hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Seti grinned and feverishly stroked Vortas' lower leg again.

With dark eyes shining from the distant light, Vortas studied the pleading little creature attached to his leg. Seti rubbed his cheek against Vortas' knee, "I'll help you with whatever you want,"

Raising his power level, Vortas tempted the Incubus with surge of his intensely powerful ki, causing the silly creature to moan with a sharp inhale at the sudden rush of pleasure, "Oh yes master, that's_ exactly_ what I need,"

"Master?" reflected Vortas aloud, amazed at the simplicity of the Incubus's desires.

"Yes, you're so powerful, and I am…nothing,"

Tenderly holding the Incubus' chin for a moment, Vortas examined what he knew to be his new servant. What might have been a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, the scar somehow made his smile uneven and plotting. His eyes blinked in rapid succession as he sensed the ambient ki levels around them, between them and emanating from them.

Seti thought that Vortas' hair was reminiscent of a zebra except with black-and-_purple _stripes instead of a zebra's black-and-_white_ stripes. His hair stood spiky and on-end, almost six-inches from his head in places. His eyes were dark brown, marked with thick black outlines, making them the most prominent feature on his face with the exception of the faded scar. The pupils of his eyes came to a mark dot, giving his eyes a wild, unstable look. With the exception of with heavily muscled shoulders, his frame was thin and lean.

Only one wing was visible, as he sat atop it, and it was also striped in the same black-and-purple zebra pattern.

Seti's snake-tongue tasted the air and he extended yet another tentacle around Vortas' wrist. They each began to examine each other's unusual features; Seti studying Vortas' and Vortas inspecting Seti's tentacles. His forked-tongue flickered enthusiastically while he researched the Pomanian.

Vortas widened his legs slightly when a throbbing wave of pleasure buzzed through his body at another touch of Seti's tentacles. Amazingly, he was able to feel the same ecstasy that Seti felt. No one else had been able to share in Seti's pleasure before, it had always been a one-way sensation, "You feel that?" remarked the amazed Incubus at Vortas' throws of obvious pleasure.

Vortas nodded with a moan, and he narrowed his eyes in rapture.

"Do you like it?" whispered Seti, twisting his tentacles tightly around him in a way that he _knew_ would produce the most intense surge of orgasmic pleasure.

Seti did _not_ hold back. He did _not_ try to delay the pinnacle of pleasure. He wanted a climax, and he wanted it _now_. Not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, they silently shuddered and quietly gasped at the sweet, meta-physical ecstasy. Vortas threw his head back and had to suppress a scream. _Never_ had he felt such ecstasy. The intervals between each breath shortened, and the stranger couldn't help but moan his pleasure, "Incubus, you know _just_ how to pull the _ki_ out my me, don't you? You know _just_ how to do it. Don't stop yet! Oh yes little Incubus! Yeesss! Uh, Uh!" his eyes were wild with ecstasy.

The sensations were quickly building to a peak and when climax gripped him, he held his hips suspended the chair, urging them forward in time with the surges of pleasure. As his orgasm subsided to smaller throbs, he threw himself against Seti, panting rapidly. As they sat abreast on the cold basement floor, Seti pressed his tiny hips next to Vortas for warmth. He rested his head on Vortas' shoulder, still rising and falling from endorphins. Vortas closed his eyes, lost in latent pleasure. The intensity of their ecstasy created a false sense of intimacy between the two strangers.

Sharing one's ki with a meta-physical being provoked levels of pleasure that were _well_ beyond even the most intense physical sensations. In fact, some had been known to literally pass-out from the pleasure, or to beg them to stop due to the intensity of the sensation.

Either way, it really didn't matter to Seti that he knew nothing about his victim. It didn't matter that he had recently gorged himself with ki. He _had_ to get all the ki he could, _while_ he could,_ For the baby's sake_, he rationalized, _and this Pomanian is just _giving_ himself to me just because he likes pleasure. Ha! I wish everyone was so easy. And it's so good… oh yes, yes!_

Retracting his translucent blue coils, Seti stroked Vortas' wing as it bent below him, "You have an accent…are you from Pomania?"

Vortas nodded, "Yes, I have always lived on Planet Pomania, and have not been here for almost seven years," he stretched his wing, making it all the much easier for Seti to stroke his feathers.

In contrast to all the other Pomanians Seti had seen, Vortas had soft, _black_ down feathers on the underside of his visible wing. All the others had fluffy, _white_ down feathers beneath their wings. In fact, Vortas' overall complexion was dark, with perpetual light-bronze tan. The hair that was not spiked above his head fell just below his shoulders, and Seti noticed that the stripes were only on the surface of his hair, and underneath was mostly black, however two thicker streaks of dark-purple framed his face.

Seti attempted to smooth his own unkempt and knotted mousy-brown hair, feeling a pang of shame at his disheveled appearance in contrast to the composed Pomanian.

Vortas continued, "Actually, I'm here to visit Sirrah Spectra Tannis," pausing for a moment in thought, "Maybe _you _could help me with something, _if_ you want more ki. And whatever you did to me before… was _wonderful_. You _really_ know how to pull out my ki," continuing to speak with a heavy Pomanian accent.

"So…what do you want me to do?"

"For now, all I want you to do is _not_ tell Spectra that I was here. He has not seen me in a long time," and as an afterthought, "I want it to be a surprise,"

Seti studied the Pomanian, thinking to himself, _He really_ is_ so much different than the other Pomanians I've seen. But then again, all the Pomanians I've met are born and raised here on Earth, not on Pomania. But he's_ definitely _here for some other reason, and I know he's _not_ Spectra's friend, at least they're not friends anymore._ He ventured a prying question, "So if you don't mind me asking, why _are_ you here? Were you and Spectra…friends at one point," and in a lesser tone, "…or maybe it was something _more_?"

Vortas had to stifle a laugh at Seti's silly questions. _These Incubi are such simple creatures. When you come down to it, their entire _being_ is somehow dedicated to getting ki, nothing more. There is absolutely_ no_ complexity to them at all. It must be that Incubi have ki-sex instead of saying 'hello'!_

Leaning forward, their foreheads pressed together, "_Friends?_ No. I would never go _near_ him, he is so… how do you say this… he is so cru-el," saying the word in two syllables.

"I can see why you'd say that. He _is _cruel. He wanted to throw both myself _and_ my baby out into the freezing cold, and he _knows_ we have nowhere else to go,"

"That's terrible," Vortas looked downwards as he thought for a moment, "I have an idea…," brushing the dust from the basement floor off his dark-purple, fine velvet trousers.

Spectra was able to locate a Pomanian mechanic, but he would not be available until Monday. Thrilled as the prospect of pairing with this fine specimen, Spectra did _not_ regret that it was early evening on Friday, or two days until the craft could even _begin_ to be repaired.

He found their guest sitting in the same chair, looking confused at Indigo's attempts to communicate. Spectra knew a few Pomanian phrases, and was delighted to 'show up' his rival, Indigo.

Spectra brought the guest some red wine, along with some cheese and crackers. With some difficultly, he managed to explain that the mechanic would repair his ship on Monday, and that they would be happy to extend their hospitality. Coosay was lead to the spare apartment, and he appeared shocked at the orange décor.

At dinner, Coosay was the focus of everyone's attention, and they coaxed some information from him, that he would eventually need to make a phone call, and that he was traveling South to visit friends or family.

Seti was also seen slinking up from the basement to snatch several danishes, and an entire bowl of green beans somehow disappeared. He stared at the poised Pomanian with an untouchable fascination. He was attractive, however since their guest did _not_ possess much ki, Seti had little interest and soon returned to his cardboard box nest to wrap around the warm bowl of green beans.

Long after the dinner was over and the others had returned to their various tasks, Indigo and Spectra vied for his attention. Much to Spectra's chagrin, their guest seemed to be more taken with Indigo, although this was difficult to clearly determine since he did not speak a word of English. Either way, Spectra was furiously determined to _'have'_ him, that is… _if_ he wanted to be _'had'_.

Later, around 10PM, the visitor was _not_ lead to the orange guestroom. Instead, Spectra lead him to his own apartment at the end of the hall.

As they stood on the threshold to Spectra's apartment, Prismah's new guest furrowed his brows in confusion, "Kay vo orarka?" Coosay questioned.

With a calculating grin, Spectra stood aside and directed his guest inside to be seated on a thick, expensive-looking, white, leather couch. His visitor graciously took a seat in the center cushion before fixing an expectant stare on Spectra, as if he were now to be entertained with a drink or movie, or at least _some_ sort of additional hospitality he was accustomed to.

Turning on his stereo to a pre-determined CD, Spectra spoke _'at'_ his guest out of an awkward shyness, quite out-of-character for Prismah's leader. He still felt inadequate, like a commoner trying to entertain nobility. Could it be that Spectra actually _respected_ his visitor? Could it be that he didn't want to jump on him dick-first?

Sitting next to him, Spectra surmounted at least _some_ of his own apprehension, daring to touch the closest of Coosay's golden feather tips. Startled brown eyes met his, but he allowed Spectra to continue to stroke his wings, focusing on the gold-painted ends of the largest feathers. Spectra noted that Coosay's down feathers were _black _instead of white– a trait he had never previously witnessed. With each stroke, he could not control the white hot escalation of lust pulling at his mind and body.

Strangely, Spectra held back. He did _not_ leap into a premature kiss, as insecurities flooded his mind. This Pomanian was so regal, so… untouchable. Suddenly looking away, he felt somehow…unworthy. _What if he doesn't like me? Maybe I should wait, but if I wait, Indigo might get to him first. What if he _likes_ Indigo instead of me?_

A soft hand touched his chin to turn his face, giving him a look that wordlessly said, _It's alright_. Coosay smiled sweetly, and lifting one nimble finger, caressed his face, tracing the subtle curves of Spectra's jaw and cheekbones. He gently stroked his lids closed leaving a hot, tingling trail of sensation. After tracing the contours of Spectra's lips, the leader of Prismah slowly opened his eyes to reveal a face leaning into a kiss.

The most supple lips Spectra had ever felt, even on a woman, brushed his own. This was soon followed by a series of excruciatingly gentle, light, sweeps of weightless lips.

Momentarily holding a finger up to indicate '_Wait a moment_', his guest retrieved two lengths of rope from a black-leather tote. Sitting on the plush leather couch, Spectra couldn't help but widen his legs, "What are you up to, pretty face?" he asked sensually, "You want to play naughty, don't you?"

Ever so slowly, his guest approached, holding the ropes together like a cord ready for strangulation.

"Come here, you little pervert," Spectra was content that his guest could not understand a word he said. _Perfect! So it really doesn't matter what I say! _

With gentle hands, he tenderly lifted one of Spectra's arms to the post on the corner of the couch and deli secured a wrists. Doubling the knot behind the furniture, he repeated the same restraint for Spectra's other wrist. Spectra smiled and moaned in anticipation.

Regarding his victim's prostrated form, the visitor laughed momentarily and slowly dipped a hand into his trousers to rearrange himself. Again, Coosay kissed him, his hand working between Spectra's legs to tease him into state of firery desire. Coosay considered himself as a valuable prize, one that he knew Spectra could never have.

"Hello, Spectra," a deeper, yet horrifyingly familiar voice greeted, emanating from behind, not_ from_ Coosay.

Muscles tensing at what he perceived as a spy to his private encounter, "What? Who's there! Get out!"

Strangely, Coosay was not startled at the intrusion, nor did he turn to investigate the source of the intrusion. Instead, with his back to the source of the voice, he stood up only to regard Spectra's prone form once again.

Spectra gasped in horror as a nearly-forgotten, yet painfully familiar, form appeared from behind Coosay. Memories flooded into his mind, as he recognized the figure as Vortas, his cruel enemy. The figure vehemently embraced his fine guest– a gesture that was mutually and heatedly reciprocated.

"Aren't you happy to see me," the familiar voice sarcastically asked after a moment, his arms protectively around Coosay's smaller form a though to illustrate his claim on the small, handsome Pomanian.

"Vortas!" Spectra was shocked speechless for a moment, staring at his former nemesis in dismay, "…I thought you were on Pomania! But Coosay…," he was disgusted as Vortas stroked the fine, gold-tipped wings, separating the feathers with the comb of his fingers.

"… Coosay is mine," clarified Vortas, confirming their bond with a delicate, mutual kiss. Also keenly aware that Coosay could not understand their conversation, Vortas continued, "Isn't he a lovely, refined specimen. I _knew_ you couldn't resist my little Coosay. Yes, he's so fine, _my_ Coosay. Yes, your tight little ass is mine, _isn't_ it, lover," kissing him again, and squeezing him so tightly that Coosay squeaked.

"_Your _Coosay?" Spectra repeated. Violently struggling against the restraints, he growled in frustration at the audacity by which he was caught, in awe of the unexpected predicament. _I just let him tie me up, _he mentally berated himself, _And he didn't tie loose little 'love' knots that are easily undone. He looped the whole rope_ behind_ the furniture and literally _strapped_ me to my _own_ coach. And I just sat idly by– drooling at him. Coosay! He betrayed me! I'll smack that pretty little face of his off his skull. I'll teach him how to_ beg_ for mercy– in English! And Vortas! Vortas is standing right in front of me, mocking me in my_ own_ apartment. He's dead. This is not happening!_

Indeed, both wrists were now bound from behind _and below_ the couch in such a way that if he tugged on the ropes to loosen their hold, he would only be working against himself and pull them tighter.

Theirs was a simple plan. It was obvious genius.

"Good night, Spectra," taunted Vortas, laughing as he raised a hand filled with ki, and launched it at Spectra's face, _instantly _rendering him unconscious, his head slacking limp to his chest.

Spectra woke as Vortas attempted to hoist him into the wooden, ki-drain chair in the atrium. However, Coosay quickly noticed his return to consciousness and rammed him to the floor with a small booted foot to Spectra's chest. Of course this action immediately alerted his lover, who quickly hefted him into the chair to slam his limbs into the restraints.

In full view of Spectra, Vortas embraced his diminutive lover, dramatically smothering him with a barrage of kisses. Winded, Spectra gasped for air, still feeling jealous and outraged over Coosay, although his former guest was clearly loyal to Vortas.

From across the atrium, Leelu warned them both to release him, but they disregarded her only to continue with their celebratory kiss. Suddenly Vortas screamed, as his legs were literally _erased_ by Leelu's ki. With her ki, she had completely _removed_ his legs from existence. There was no blood, and very little pain, just a strange tingling sensation and, of course, intense horror at their disappearance. His legs were just…gone! However, the upper part of his body remained hovering in mid-air as though invisible legs were supporting it.

"Vortas! Se fel te-hila!" and Coosay attempted to hold his lover to him, however he grabbed a handful of air. With a wave of Leelu's hands, Vortas' arms, torso and head were erased out of existence. He was now completely gone, and no longer existed. No heaven or hell, no consciousness, just…. nothing.

"_Vortas!" _he gasped in absolute terror, looking with wide eyes at the spot where his lover once stood. In his terror, he staggered backwards and away from Spectra who was now recovering and readying himself to wreck his revenge on the nasty little Pomanian.

Fuming with rage, Spectra grabbed his calf, digging his fingers into his flesh, and Coosay tumbled ungracefully to the floor with a grunt. Futilely trying to shield his face from numerous punches, he was finally able to land a vicious kick to Spectra's crotch. Scrambling to his feet, he attempted an escape through the atrium exit to fly into the cold winter night and leave via Vortas craft. However, Leelu traced a symbol into the air, an erased both of Coosay's maroon wings from existence.

Coosay screamed, straining to reach his shoulder blades where wings once attached to his body. There was no blood, and very little pain– just an intense stinging or tingling sensation from his shoulder blades. He had a Pomanian vest with holes cut in the fabric for wings, and _perfectly intact skin_ showed through these same holes. He was not injured in any way, it was as if Coosay were simply changed into a human. Still, he screamed in wretched wails, more in horror than in pain, and he fell to the floor, unaccustomed to balancing without the weight of wings. All the while he continuously and frantically screeched, "Le setas! Le setas!" meaning '_my wings, my wings_' in the Pomanian language.

"Le setas! Le…" his unbearable howling was cut short as Leelu erased the rest of his being with a wave of one hand.

As the echoes of his terror dissipated, the atrium returned to a silence filled with both relief, horror and fear. All eyes fixed on Leelu, as each contemplated the immense power required to simply erase the powerful Pomanian and his lover.

After a few eternal moments, she sighed and traced another series of symbols in the air with a finger.

"..setas!" Coosay reappeared where he last existed, however he tumbled to the earth, tripping over his now-present maroon wings. With the return of his wings, he bent them forward to gratefully hug them to his chest. Tears streaming from his eyes, he scanned the room to look for Spectra, who he believed to be his attacker.

There was no need to find Spectra, because the leader of Prismah found _him _from behind, and proceeded to clock him on the back of the head.

"Uh," Coosay grunted as his ribs slammed into the sharp angle of the marble atrium stairs. Clutching as his chest, he whirled down the six stairs in a blur of maroon wings.

Taking advantage of Coosay's momentary prostration, Spectra followed only to cram his boot into his enemy's kidneys, eliciting another, even louder, grunt. He grabbed a handful of maroon feathers, and similar-colored blood flowed from the wounds created as at least five of the gold-tipped quills were wrenched from his body.

This time, Coosay screamed in true pain, clutching at his bleeding wings and staring at Spectra with trembling eyes. Somehow managing to rise from the floor into a kneel, the red-winged Pomanian breathlessly repeated the following plea for mercy, "Se vonta. _Se vonta_! Le setas, sin se vonta, Spec-tra," pronouncing Spectra as _Spake-tra_. As his pleas were directed toward Spectra, it was now clearly obvious to all that he mistakenly believed Spectra was the powerful-attacher who erased his wings and his master. As he knelt before Prismah's leader pulling at Spectra's trousers, he seemed unaware he was temporarily erased from existence altogether. Had he known that, he surely would have made another attempt at escape.

As Spectra stared down at him with bloody maroon feathers tightly clutched in one hand, his chest heaved with the pride of victory. Opting for one final blow, Spectra latched onto the bony structure of Coosay's wings and hefted him up the stairs, his victim struggling weakly and in vain at liberation.

"Spectra!" admonished Leelu's deep, female voice, the tone of which did not stay his desire for continued dominance over the small Pomanian.

As he witnessed Spectra's unnecessary displays of authority, Indigo knew that the maroon-winged Pomanian was completely defeated long ago. Coosay had limited ki-power, and was little more than a vessel for pretty feathers. It was apparent that Spectra savored the total control and domination over his victim.

Now hoisting him by his vest, only the tips of his boots scraped the marble floor. Coosay's wings fell straight and extended behind and below him at an unnatural angle, "What do you have to say for yourself now, pretty face?" Spectra spoke directly into his victim's eyes.

"_Se vonta_," Coosay whispered softly yet with conviction as he begged for mercy, his eyes unwaveringly meeting Spectra's with a newfound well of inner strength.

Ever so slowly and tenderly, Spectra lowered his victim to his heels so he could finally stand. Loosing the grip on his clothing, Spectra completely changed his threatening demeanor and smoothed Coosay's velvety wings. Bringing a hand to his victim's bruised face, the noble air to Coosay's features far outweighed the scratches and marks of violence. As his swollen lip trembled with some sort of conviction, his slight form panted weakly in defeat and exhaustion.

Knowing that small Pomanian was now completely dominated, Spectra reached for Coosay's hands, and arranged them around his waist in a false embrace. Too terrified to disobey or defy Spectra, his former guest fearfully complied. Reaching under white-and-multi-colored wings, he held tight to his new Master's waist.

With another wave of Leelu's hand, Vortas' tall, thin form rematerialized– legs and body now fully intact and solid, "Now, get out of here before you are erased permanently," cautioned Leelu.

Having been erased from existence, it was a moment before Vortas regained his balance. He stared at her for a moment, paralyzed in fear and unclear of what had happened. He did know he was defeated, not by Spectra, but rather this incredibly powerful… woman.

"Vortas!" Coosay called with momentary elation and hope.

However when Leelu threateningly raised her hand as a reminder of the depth of her power, Vortas darted out the door. _I will return for my Coosay later,_ he thought as he used his powerful ki to teleport inside Coosay's craft, which was never really in need of repair.

"Vortas," Coosay whispered softly, and he weakly thrashed to follow his master, tears spraying from his eyes. A simple flex of Spectra's arm muscles restrained him.

"Le font te venta," he pleaded with a dim gasp, but was not released.

"Spectra, let him go! What do you need him for?" warned Leelu.

Without reply, Spectra clutched Coosay's shaking form tightly to him, eliciting a little squeak from his prisoner.

Leelu continued, "You're being irrational. Don't you realize, he helped strap you in that ki-drain chair. He's your enemy's lover, so that makes him your enemy, too."

Again, with no reply, Spectra lead Coosay to his apartment.

Throwing him to the same white leather sofa, he used the same ropes used on him to restrain Coosay's hands over his wings and behind his back. Coosay twitched and shook with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, pretty face. Weren't you going to give me a 'present' before?" continuing with the metaphor he _knew_ Coosay couldn't understand, "All I'm doing is… how should I say this… All I'm doing is _opening _my present. That's all. Don't you want me to open it?" he sat next to him, forcing him to turn his face toward him.

Coosay's eyes drained their tears as they kissed. Spectra was quickly escalating to wild excitement, not just from the recent violence, but also in intense anticipation.

Seti, Chapter Six – Page 13


	7. If the good won't love me, maybe evil wi...

**Chapter 7 – Betrayal**

It was inevitable that due to the volatile sentiments working against each other within Prismah that within a month, Seti was tossed out. Spectra's limited sense of charity only went so far, and after being roused from his sleep by a midnight ki-drain, his patience for the little creature had ended. In a fury, he was thrown as-is out Spectra's door to the outside.

Of course Seti attempted entrance through the crack in the basement window. Fate blessed the Incubus with a speck of luck when he found an old, plug-in, space heater. This was immediately carted to the barn along with some ancient-looking dusty blankets. However, Spectra was wise to his ways and his secret entrance to the basement, and upon Seti's return trip from the barn, he endured a particularly vicious beating.

Bruised and bleeding, he stood cold and dumbfounded in the night snow for a moment before slinking to the barn to once again lick his wounds. On top of a pile of old hay in the barn loft, fate blessed him again with a power outlet to plug the dangerous and partially-broken space-heater. Hanging the large blankets as a sort of tent to keep in the heat, he curled up against the glowing wires and whirring fan of the heater.

Actually, after an hour, he was actually hot and sweating from the heat, and had to open his make-shift tent to release some warm air. Finally, achieving an acceptable temperature balance, he brought out his naked baby. Instinctively licking its head, he huddled around the infant while stroking its back.

He knew now that he was safe and warm for the night…_but what of tomorrow_? It was impossible to cope with thoughts about the future– such thoughts could easily have driven him to insanity. He lived hand to mouth, and since his basic needs were rarely met, he just could _not_ fathom much of the future, or much else besides his, and the baby's immediate needs. Sighing, he knew he'd have to enter Prismah once again. It was below-zero and he'd need ki– there was neither warmth nor ki for tens of miles in this remote area of upstate New York.

Sensing an incredible surge of ki, he was awakened from light sleep– Vortas! Hunger drove him to investigate, and descending the ladder from the loft, witnessed the dark Pomanian attempting to conceal his craft behind the barn with a shield of invisible ki.

Still, Seti was unsure of the stranger's intentions. True, he gave him ki…once… but Seti had learned that these interactions meant nothing to most people. Still, his instincts demanded ki, and he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Whirling around, Vortas spread his ki-filled hands ready to attack, and Seti instantly crouched to the ground with his head lowered in submission, "What are you doing here, Incubus," Vortas sighed in relief at the harmless creature.

"Spectra threw me out," cold and hungry, Seti desperately sought Vortas' sympathy or approval, thinking only of his immense reservoir of ki, and the end to his pain.

"Humph," and Vortas returned to his work.

Slowly, the Incubus approached, keeping low to the ground. However, he ensured that as he drew near that his approach was visible so as not to startle the powerful Pomanian to strike at him. He stood a few feet from Vortas, patiently watching him work.

Again, Vortas ventured a question, "Is my Coosay still there," and he briefly gestured to Prismah with his eyes.

"Yes," and with intentions to ally himself with Spectra's enemy through the disclosure of information, "He's always in Spectra's apartment, although lately he's been allowed to come out,"

Vortas stopped working with his hands for a moment in thought, "He's not mistreated though, right?"

"No. At least not anymore. I think Spectra has him too scared to try to escape. Everyone thinks you went back to Pomania,"

"I did," and regarding his handiwork, the craft was now completely hidden, "and now I'm back for my Coosay. You're helping me, right? It seems you have your own motivations…," and he clapped Seti on the back with such force that he was almost bowled over.

"…Sure," however now Seti was hesitant. He realized that Vortas' only objective is to free Coosay, _But where does that leave me?_ he thought. However, I'd be better off with some sort of action rather than freezing to death inside the barn, "I just want some ki,"

"Yes of course, Incubus. You want it now or later?"

"I want it now _and _later,"

Vortas laughed softly reaching out a hand to seal the deal, "You drive a hard bargain.

But it would be my _pleasure._..,"

Seti grinned, his heart racing in anticipation, _All I had to do was ask for it, and I got it! I'm finally getting wise, an hour ago I was freezing cold and desperate for ki, and now I'm getting ki. Just had to ask! Amazing! _He threw his arms around Vortas with too much enthusiasm.

"Let's at least go inside my ship where it's warm"

"Sure. Where is it?" Seti giggled while manipulating Vortas' hand into his own.

"Here," and the door opened swinging far over their heads with the _ding_ of a remote-controlled lock, and extending a metal stairway to the ground for entrance.

The inside was utilitarian and compact and all in white, with little more than two captain's chairs spaced several feet apart facing myriad of controls. Vortas lead him to the back of the ship to reveal two bed compartments in the wall, one above the other in the wall like shelves, and a small kitchen with a white fold-down table, sink, a cooking device and a refrigeration appliance. There was no visible bathroom, however what appeared to be a toilet-seat, with a flexible pipe beneath, was hinged to pull down from the wall. The whole interior, cockpit and kitchen included could not have been more than 14 by 14 feet.

"If I help you, could you bring me to Pomania?"

Vortas' brows furrowed together, "What? Why would you want to go to Pomania? We're not known to be too accepting of… people like you,"

"Isn't it more likely for a Pomanian to have a lot of ki than for a human?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," and Vortas quickly added, "But you'd be much better off going back to the Eighth Dimension,"

"I know, but I don't know how to get back. I really grew up here on Earth,"

"Well I don't know how to get there either. Why don't you ask someone,"

"There aren't really many people from the Eighth Dimension here. However, they do seem to be drawn to Prismah. This is definitely a hot spot,"

"I don't know," Vortas had lost interest in Seti's sob stories, "Why don't you wait for one to come by. I'm sure you can figure it out some how…"

"Well it's been ten years, and I haven't figured it out! So can I go with you to Pomania or not?"

The Pomanian paused for a moment at the little outburst, before offering, "I suppose so. But I'm_ telling_ you that you're_ really_ better off here," during the conversation Vortas had removed his shirt, and leaned back on a wing. He looked to Seti with an expectant look on his face.

The Incubus was still lost in thought and stared toward the cockpit in contemplation.

"C'mon Incubus," Vortas nudged him to reality with a pull to his arm, "Do you want my ki or not?" he sighed as though this were a chore for him, however he actually acutely desired Seti's unique form of intense pleasure, _Definitely feels like heaven with him, but the silly Incubus isn't much to look at. He's so skinny, he looks like a drowned rat. His hair's all dusty and is the color of a rat, too. Rat boy. That's what I'll call him. _He laughed for a moment aloud.

Climbing into the same bed, small bed compartment, Seti straddled Vortas' lean form. Gazing down at him, he noticed him laying on top of one wing like a pillow bent over his head. _He does have two wings, right? Probably somehow folded beneath this one_, and Seti pulled gently at the part of the wing bent above his head to search for the hidden, second wing.

Vortas chose to sit up partially by leaning on his elbow, and it was clearly obvious from this posture that he had only one wing. However, just to be sure and out of curiosity, Seti bent forward to get a clear look behind his back, and sure enough, where a wing should have been was only a horrific scar from shoulder to hip, "Ouch, that must have hurt," Seti winced.

Vortas' grin faded, "Yes, that's one of the many reasons I'm _visiting_ Spectra," and sighing as though preparing to relate a story told too many times, "About ten years ago We were fighting on a conveyer belt– it was part of a rock-crushing machine or something along those lines– He pushed me backwards, and my wing got caught in the gears…and that's _that_. Almost died from blood loss," his mouth twitched at the memory.

"I'm sorry" Seti traced the scar with a fingertip.

"It's alright. Doesn't hurt anymore,"

"I didn't even notice until now,"

"I'm actually thinking of getting a little tattoo of a Enough about that. You _do _want ki, right?"

"Oh yes!" Seti jumped to attention, hitting his head on the low-slung ceiling of the bedding compartment.

Inside Prismah, Coosay sat silently in Spectra's living room. He stared expressionlessly at the television as it rattled on in a language he couldn't understand. One month at Prismah had taught him very little English, and he was prone to frequent crying spells from pure frustration at communication.

Spectra approached him after returning from the bathroom. Standing directly in front of him, Spectra placed a hand on each of Coosay's shoulders before gently coaxing his head to look up. Coosay smiled weakly, "Spake-tra, no le ventia estran kay vitala,"

Spectra bent to kiss him– a gesture that Coosay has learned to reciprocate or else suffer dire consequences, "You like me. Coosay, you like me. Say you like me."

"Like me," he mimicked, lifting his hands to hold Spectra's.

Suddenly, Spectra threw himself next to him on the couch, causing the furniture to bounce with his weight. His interest in the Pomanian native had increased over the month. "You're so cute. Say it. Say cute. Cute."

"Cute. Spake-tra," he emulated softly and looked to his hands with apparent shyness, unsure of what he was being made to say.

Coosay had quickly discovered that what Spectra wanted, Spectra got. He knew that Spectra considered him almost as a possession– something that could be turned on or off at his will. His contact with the others was limited, _especially _any contact Indigo, mostly due to Spectra's clear jealousy over him. Any action was construed as flirting, and as a result, Coosay was accused of being coy, and frequently locked in Spectra's apartment. However, lately he was permitted to watch television with the others in the atrium, and occasionally allowed to eat in the kitchen. If Indigo entered the same room, he knew to return to Spectra's apartment. Even so, his exits were so obvious that Indigo had been known to chase him down with questions.

Since Coosay had almost no defensive ki, he was in a constant state of fear of Spectra's volatile and unpredictable nature. He felt trapped at Prismah with no means to return to his homeworld, and had assumed that Vortas had abandoned him, also out of fear of Spectra's power. Coosay mistakenly believed that Spectra had more ki than he actually did, and thought that he could make him disappear with a wave of his hand.

Spectra threw his arms around him in a rush of emotions, "Damn, you're cute,"

Seti, Chap 7 Page 6


	8. Table Scraps for Seti

**Chapter 8 – PART ONE OF TWO**

**Author's Note: What follows is not really a chapter, per se. It is just 'scraps' or bits and pieces of…. something. Either way, here's part one of two of these 'scraps'.  
_Also, please scroll down for PART TWO_ **

No one had seen Seti for over a month– Indigo being the first to notice his absence after at least a week.

When he finally approached their door in early-March, he looked rabid! His face was gaunt, his hair was matted and as though it had never known a brush, his pupils were wild and tiny in the dark irises, however most of all he was thin– like a refuge.

When Green opened the door to his shaking form, the Incubus jumped on him, growling and with fangs bared. His coils immediately restrained his arms around his mid-section, his mouth on his neck like a vampire.

Spectra used a ki-spear to pry the parasite off with pain. Pain was barely a deterrent to the pain of ki-withdrawal, and he skirted the walls, ready to pounce, Why don't you just give me some ki! Seti growled, you have so much ki, and I'm in pain. Why does no one care about my pain, Why? And he pulled out a handful of matted reddish hair, falling to his knees in defeat.

Indigo was drawn to the commotion, and the Incubus sprung at him at his appearance, "Indigo, please help. I need ki, I'm in so much pain, and his coils were instantly around his waist and drawing ki even before they made contact. Seti protected himself by positioning his body on Indigo's far side. He sighed as the pain became less acute when the desperately-needed ki flooded into his veins. Still, he opted to increase the suction of his coils to decrease the time it would take to 'fill up'.

"Please no hurting," it began to plead, so they wouldn't attack him, "This is all I needed," he breathed, enormously grateful that his pain lessened with each passing moment. In a moment however, he slid unconscious to the floor, his mind and body seemingly unable to deal with the sudden flood of input.

"Silly creature," Indigo mumbled to himself as he picked up the slight form, noticing that his body had almost no weight to it.

Spectra was of course against it, however Indigo brought the Incubus into his apartment and laid him on the couch. The unconscious creature's brows were furrowed, however his overall features appeared much healthier than they had moments ago.

It awoke in a panic, "Ki! Indigo, please help," tears immediately were on its cheeks.

Instinctively, Indigo comforted the despondent creature, "It's alright, Seti, I'm here,"

It blinked in disbelief before throwing its arms and tentacles of course around his neck, "Oh Indigo, you helped me, thank you! Oh thank you! It was horrible. I needed ki, I was in soooo much pain, and nobody cares… but you do… I love you…." and the silly thing straddled him,

"No, no, Seti. I don't need sex,"

"Ok," he looked confused, thinking, don't Pomanians need sex like I need ki? Still he dismounted obediently, "Whenever you need it then, just like you give me ki when I need it, right?" his eyes met his. He wanted an answer, "Right, Indigo?"

"Sure…,"

And again strong coils were around him, along with a barrage of unwanted incubus kisses. It giggled, indicating to Indigo that Seti was feeling better, Damn, what a horror it must be to be… addicted… to ki.. that's what it seems like to me… ki addiction, and Indigo smiled to himself at his cleverness.

**Chapter 8 – PART TWO OF TWO?**

**Author's Note: Wrote the below whilst I was upset. I later decided that I really _don't_ want to kill Seti. He's been through _so_ much and it would be _horrible_ to kill him as per the below. I'll spare him, poor little supernatural… _whatever_ he is. I will write what _really_ happens to him later. But here's the death scene anyway. –Mistress Gina **

Upon the appearance of the Poltergeist King Seti was terrified. He hid in his box like a scared animal. (Author's Note: Need to work on the appearance of the Poltergeist King)

Sensing his ki with his snake-tongue, the king walked directly to the box and yanked him out by his tentacles. It was clear that supernatural beings who need ki do not usually tolerate others seeking this same_ ki_. Seti was competition.

Seti was hopelessly outmatched. He shrieked as his sensitive coils were cruelly used as a rope to pull him out of his nest.

Fey cocked her head at Seti, who was desperately emitting little cries while frantically trying to free his captured tentacles without damaging them.

The king laughed at his futile struggling, "Why are you here, little Incubus fiend?"

"I have no where else to go," and Seti stopped his struggling slightly, "Please… no more hurting,"

"We'll see…," and he released the coil which snapped back like a spring into his side, causing him to stumble backwards.

Easily grabbing hold of the Incubus, he threw Seti against the brick basement wall. The silly creature hit its head and slid into a ball, "See Fey? These Incubi are _always_ so weak. They're nothing."

"I've never _seen_ an Incubus before," Fey pulled at the kings shirt, her way of asking him to be merciful, "But please no more hurting,"

"Fey, my love," holding her little chin in his hand, "This creature will drain the ki from everyone upstairs. He'll completely drain their ki through its side like a straw. All their ki will be gone in an instant, and there won't be a drop left for us,"

He unsheathed his short sword and took several paces to the shuddering Incubus, his knees drawn up to his chest in a fetal position. The king plunged the blade into his chest, eliciting a shriek of agony from Seti. With his body impaled on the blade, the king lifted Seti off the floor, feet dangling inches off the ground. Suspended in the air, the weight of Seti's body slid down the length of the blade, completely piercing through him. The king's hand at the hilt pressed against his chest, the blood-streaked blade sharply jutting from his back.

As the sword was withdrawn, and Seti crumpled to the floor with a moan. Raising his weapon, the King thrust it through the Incubus again, and again, and on the third time, Seti emitted a horrific screech as the blade carved through his heart. To maximize the damage, the sword was twisted around in his chest. With another shuddering moan from Seti, the sword was withdrawn from his heart. Gasping repeatedly, the Incubus writhed his agony, futility clutching at the fatal wound.

After a few moments, Seti's eyes fixed forward. Every few moments he gasped, the interval between gasps slowly increasing. He was pale and still as death approached. Soon, there was no more pain, and the edges of his vision began to darken as he dimly thought, _Please God, please have me, because no one else will. I just want love_." He easily slipped into a quiet death as his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed forever, exhaling his final breath. He was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:** I just can _not _kill him like this. He's gone through so much, he can't die like this. So, this has also been scrapped.

Seti, Chap 8 Page 4


End file.
